The signs are all there, ya just gotta know how to read 'em - Bethyl
by BethylForever91
Summary: Set after Daryl and Carol see the car in season 5 episode 2 and go off to save/find Beth...
1. Chapter 1

The moment Daryl sees that car, the one he seen that night driving away with his Beth, he instantly smashes out the car tail lights of the car in front of them, telling Carol to get in. "They got Beth!" He shouts and climbs quickly into the drivers seat.

What feels like 15 minutes later they pull up outside a big building, Carol points to a sign that Daryl reads. "Hospital. Come on we ought to check the place out 'fore going in ta find 'er." He says to Carol before climbing out and grabbing his crossbow.

Carol gets out too and nods to the left, Daryl signals he understands what she meant and heads in the opposite direction to the other side of the place. ''m coming for ya Beth...' He thinks hoping she hasn't done anything stupid and got herself killed. Looking around as he scopes the place out from his side, he notices a few guys on the roof with guns. "Shit." He says quietly and thinks of a plan to get in without being seen. Noticing a door a couple of meters away from him, he looks around making sure its clear and sticking close to the wall, heads over to it. Pausing and listening for noises on the other side of the door, he carefully puts his hand around the handle and turns it slowly, opening it as quiet as possible. Slipping inside with the same amount of quietness, listening for any noises, he hears a familiar voice. 'Beth.' He thinks and instantly without thinking follows the sound of her voice hearing the fear in it. Her voice gets louder as he gets closer to where she must be and within a few moments he is standing in the doorway of the room, looking in horror and anger at the scene in front of him. "Oi! Get the fuckin hell away from her!" He doesn't wait for the man to move instantly shooting a arrow at the guy who is standing as close as possible to Beth and touching her, hitting him right in the leg.

"Ow! And who the hell are you?" Says the man, now on the floor holding his leg.

"None of ya business. You're lucky I ain't killed ya yet." Turning to Beth and checking her over, he notices the cut under her eye that has been stitched up and feels more anger pulse through him. "Beth? Did he do this?" Beth shakes her head indicating a no and moves around the guy practically running over to Daryl.

"You found me!" She exclaims smiling a little which makes him calm down a little.

"I will always find ya Beth, I am a tracker 'member?"He smiles slightly before turning his attention back to the man on the floor, who is watching intently. "Now, talk! What is going on here? Why'd ya take Beth?" He demands holding up his crossbow aiming it at him to show he means business.

"Nothing is going on... We seen her with walkers all around her, we saved her. Brought her back here, been looking after her since."

Daryl looks at Beth silently asking if it is true.

"I didn't need your help. You didn't need to take me away!... I wasn't by myself. Daryl was just inside." Beth says loudly.

"We couldn't leave you there... We needed you here, where we help people and they help us in return."

Daryl points his crossbow at his other leg not buying it. "If ya don't want an arrow in your other leg too, you had better tell me..." he looks at Beth, "Us everything."

The man shrugs so Daryl shoots his other leg, causing him to wince and cry out a little when it hit, going through his kneecap. "What's this assholes name?" Daryl asks Beth only just keeping himself from killing the guy.

"Gorman." Beth responds quietly.

Daryl turns to her noticing how quiet she is and is about to speak when she holds up a hand to stop him. That's when he hears a females voice coming up the hallway towards the room. Daryl moves so he is between Beth and the door placing her behind him. He reaches up to her cheek and rests his hand there for a few moments looking into her eyes before dropping it again and raising his crossbow to the door, ready to fire it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey all, sorry the chapters are short, I do plan on making them longer further on, promise. Anyway enjoy!

Daryl feels Beth freeze behind him as the woman walks into view near the doorway.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" The woman directs at Daryl as she takes in the room.

Daryl looks at the woman from under his hair. "I'm here for 'er..." He says calmly.

"Oh well she's with us now, she owes us for saving her, so I am afraid you can't take her."

Daryl tries to remain calm, "I don't care if she does or not, she is coming with me."

"I don't think so... She will stay here, with us."

'I am going to end up hitting this woman soon.' He thinks to himself.

Just then an alarm goes off and there's a commotion outside. "Dawn! We have one!" Came a voice really close.

Daryl, still aiming his crossbow at Dawn, "One what?!"

"Coming!" She calls out and smiles briefly at Daryl, "Another patient."

'Carol. Shit.' Daryl thinks to himself. "Run along then." He says trying to not look worried.

At that, she leaves the room. "So... You must be the one she talks about, Daryl? Isn't it?"

Daryl smiles at that, hearing that Beth had been talking about him. "Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing. Just that she was saying how tough you are and other things..."

Daryl turns to face Beth and she blushes, causing him to smirk. "Tough aye?" He says quietly to her.

"You are..." Beth replies just as quietly. Suddenly her arms are around him giving him a hug. "Thank you for coming to find me."

He smiles softly and hugs her back. "Like you said, I missed you when you were gone."

"Hate to break up the little reunion, but uh I am a little injured here!" Gorman says.

Daryl turns and glares at him. "Think I give a shit?... You touched my girl, I could kill you right now! Only thing stopping me is Beth. I know she wouldn't approve." He says staring him down. Beth moves to stand beside him holding onto his arm.

"Why do you care what she thinks? She's just some tail..."

Anger rises again in Daryl, Beth must sense it as she holds tighter onto his arm. "I care cause..." He pauses not sure if he can say the words, in front of her. Deciding not to say it he goes with another reason. "It's none of your business why I care!"  
>"Daryl!" Beth says loud enough for him to hear causing him turn and look at her.<p>

"What? It's none of his fucking business Beth. Now.." He turns back to Gorman and says calmly "Just so you know, she is mine. Ok?! So don't touch her again."

"Or what?" He smirks.

"Or I might just shoot another arrow into you. Somewhere that will hurt way more than the leg.". Beth gets his attention out the corner of his eye. Turning to look at her, he reads the look on her face. "Later." But Beth doesn't take that as a good enough answer, dragging him further away from Gorman where they can talk in private, but still in the room.

"I'm yours?" She looks at him with that look he loves so much.

'Fuck Greene what are you doing to me?' He thinks to himself before answering. "I mean... If ya wanna be?" He asks nervously. Beth remains silent for a bit, Daryl decides she is thinking about what he had just said so waits patiently for her to speak.

"Of course I do... being away from you after all that time we spent together just us two... all I wanted was to be with you again. I had to stay alive, for you. I knew you would come find me." Beth replies looking into his eyes.

The emotion in them blue eyes of hers is suddenly too much for him to handle so he looks away. "I always will. So how do you want to do this? I haven't... ya know been with anyone...not properly." He says quietly, still not looking at her.  
>"Well... Uh..." She goes silent then which causes Daryl to look at her under his fringe. She is still looking at him with those blue eyes of hers and his is suddenly lost in them. "...Daryl? Daryl? Are you listening?" He is startled and realizes she was talking again.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh yeah sorry. What were you sayin?" Daryl asks embarrassed.

Beth smiles softly, "I was sayin lets just take it slowly then... We don't need to rush into anythin."

Daryl smiles at that and nods. "Thank you. I do want this Beth, really. Have since back at the prison, just didn't want to ya know..." He mentions softly hoping she does know what he means.

Beth reaches to touch his face, resting a hand on his cheek. "I know. But that doesn't matter now don't ya think? End of the world and all... Plus age shouldn't matter anyway, as long as you're happy and in love."

Daryl looks at this blonde haired girl, no woman, standing in front of him. 'Shes righ' bout that and ya know it.' He hears himself thinking. "Beth... I uh, back at the funeral home, when I made ya that meal and you asked me what had changed my mind about good people and all that... It was you."

"I know, just wanted to hear you say it." She smiles at him, that smile that makes Daryl loose all thought.

He kisses her forehead and nods behind them. "Come on let's get out of here."

Beth nods and he sees her eyes light up at the mention of getting out. "We should try and find the others..."

Daryl smiles at that. "I found Rick... after you were taken I ran after the car for ages. Came to a crossroad and didn't know where to go from there. A group of eight found me sitting there on the ground exhausted. Eventually they told me they were after some guy who had killed their friend. Turned out it was Rick." He pauses seeing the look on her face. "He's ok don' worry, saved him, he was with Michonne and Carl. We headed to a place called Terminus... meant to be a safe place, but shit went down and we got locked into train cars, the exact same one as Maggie, Glen, Sasha and Bob along with some new people, Eugene, Abraham, Rosita and Tara." He explains. "We all got out and Carol found us. She had come across Tyrese along the way, who had little ass-kicker along with the two girls, Mika and Lizzy. They are all safe and alive...so you were right about another thing." He smiles with a little sadness for the two girls. Beth must see the sadness because moments later she has her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"Do ya know what happened to them?"

Daryl shakes his head. "Carol wont say."

"Well I am glad everyone else is alive and fine."

Daryl smiles slightly and looks down at the floor, letting his hair fall over his eyes. "I'm just happy ya are alive and safe. I should have come with you that night."

"You couldn't have known what was gonna happen, anyway you did what you thought had to be done at the time. You got me out safe."

Daryl just looks up at her not speaking, trying to read her face. 'You have so much faith in me...' He thinks doubting himself a little bit.

"Don't you dare doubt yourself Daryl Dixon! You are a good man."

Daryl looks at her at that wondering how she read him so quickly. "No I ain't Beth. Before all of this... And in the beginning of the turn..."

Beth cuts him off before he can finish. "Don't! You ARE a good person. Stay who you are, not who you were."

Daryl looks at her from under his hair, amazed at how beautiful she is even with the cut under her eye. 'Why has it taken me so long to realize?' He asks himself then remembers he still hasn't said anything in response to Beth. "Not perfect Beth."  
>Beth looks at him, "No one is...but to me you are." She mumbles the last bit and Daryl catches the slight blush. "Doesn't mean that you are not a good person, just that you are human." She adds not looking directly at him.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys sorry its taken so long to update havent really been able to write much, but anyway I will try to update each week at least and get longer chapters up now. Thank you all for reading and following :)

Daryl is shocked as to why she would believe such crap. "Ain't true Beth, why do you believe that shit?."  
>"Cause it is true Daryl. If you weren't...would you have come to find me? Would you have spent all that time looking for Sophia even when it was unlikely she was going to be found alive? Would you have gone to get supplies for Judith when Rick was ...grieving?"<br>Daryl moves on his feet a little uncomfortable talking about himself and the mention of his failure to find Sophia in time. "I coulda tried harder, I coulda been able to save 'er."  
>"Don't you dare Daryl Dixon! Don't you dare blame yourself! You did more than what everyone else did for that girl. So don't you dare go blaming yourself! Alright?!"<br>Daryl wants to argue but when he looks at the young woman in front of him, seeing the expression on her face, he realizes he cant argue with that look. "Alrigh' Greene, fine." He responds and looks towards the door. "Come on, let's go..."

Beth just nods at him and signals for him to lead the way. "Gentleman first." She smiles.  
>Daryl sighs and heads towards the door and out into the hallway. Beth following close behind. A few minutes later they hear Dawns voice coming from a room a few feet away and cautiously head towards it. Stopping, Daryl turns to Beth to make sure she is alright and reassure her, when he sees the strong look on her face. He looks at her proudly. 'You have changed Beth. You aren't just a dead girl.' He smiles at her and turns to carry on. Moments later, he stops again as they reach the door, to peer in. What he sees is Carol, laying in a hospital bed, unconscious with blood on her face. Suddenly he feels a hand on his arm and turns slightly already knowing it was Beth.<p>

"Ya ok?" She asks quietly.  
>Daryl nods slightly, "Probably got herself hurt on purpose to get herself in here." He shrugs. Carol has changed a lot since Sophia, he hardly knew her anymore.<p>

Beth just looks at him with sad eyes before heading inside the room. Daryl follows not wanting her to be far away from him. Inside the room, there is three cops and from what Daryl could tell by the way he is hooking Carol up on machines and IV's, a doctor. Daryl watches him for a few moments before looking at Beth, who catches him looking and smiles slightly. Daryl's heart skips a beat in his chest. 'Holy fuck!' He thinks to himself. 'What was that?' He wonders and quickly looks away from the young woman in front of him.

Moments later she's closer to him and he feels her touch on his arm. "Daryl?"

Daryl reads the silent question on her face when he looks at her. "Mmm 'm fine." He answers quietly to her. She looks at him for a few more moments clearly deciding on weather to leave it or not. "I am fine Beth." He repeats hoping that that's enough.

Beth must decide to leave it then as she turns back to look at Carol. Daryl looks at her too, looking for all the injuries that can be seen, she has a bruise forming on her arm, a few cuts on her face and her leg is broken. 'What did you do Carol?'. When he feels Beth's gaze he turns to look at her, the look hopefully asking if she is ok. After getting a slight nod in response he goes back to watching the other people in the room. The Doctor, he notices, doesn't like to interact much with them all, seeming on edge.

"She with you?" Dawn speaks looking at Daryl.  
>Daryl thinks carefully before shaking his head. "If ya let us go peacefully you can have 'er in Beth's place." He says calmly, a plan forming in his head.<p>

The woman looks at him silently for a minute. "And why would I want this one and not Beth? Beth has become my best little helper here."  
>He curses inwardly and keeps his expression the same. "Cause I know this one," He nods in Carols direction. "She will be just as good as Beth, maybe better." He sees Beth looking at him from the corner of his eye. 'Please don't believe that last bit, just wanna get you out of here and safe.' He thinks.<p>

Dawn looking at Carol now, nods slightly and without taking her eyes away from the older woman, says, "Alright, I will make sure my people let you out."  
>Daryl looks at Beth trying not to let himself smile and relax yet. Nodding briefly to one another, she takes his hand.<br>"Dawn? Could I please get my things back before we go?" The other woman nods and leads them out into the hallway. "Thank you."

Dawn leads them to another room a few rooms away from the one Carol is in, Daryl watching for any signs of danger, keeping his hand is Beth's like she is the one holding him to the Earth. The other woman goes over to a filing cabinet and opens the bottom drawer, reaching in. He sees Beth's eyes light up at the sight of his knife he had given her. He allows himself to smile briefly at how she reminds him of a kid getting their favourite toy back after having it taken away.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks to all that are following and who have favouried. You are all amazing. I have finally accepted her death now but doesnt mean I am over it. Anyone that wants to rant or anything feel free to in a review or message. Hopefully yous will all like this chapter, sorry its taken a while to post it, havent really been able to write over the last week or so... anyways enjoy! x**

"I'm sorry to see you go, Beth. You were good to have around." Dawns voice breaking the silence, causing Daryl to go on guard again.

"Carol will be just as good," Beth replies quietly and takes the last of her stuff from Dawn.

Daryl grunts a small thanks to Dawn, then stepping closer to Beth, nudges her slowly towards the door again. Beth looks at him then looks back at Dawn, "Can I say goodbye to someone before we leave?"

"Who?"

Daryl glances at her, just wanting to get her out right now and away from here safely.

"Noah." Her response has Daryl suddenly feel something he has never felt before and is unsure what it is. 'Who is this Noah guy?' He wonders to himself.

Dawn looks thoughtful for a moment, before she responds. "Five minutes, no longer."

Beth nods and Daryl sees her give the other woman a small smile. "Thank you."

After they are out of the room and back in the hallway, Daryl looks at her silently asking who this Noah guy is.

"Noah is the one that made this place bearable for me." Is all she replies and takes his hand, leading the way towards wherever this guy is.

They both remain silent all the way to Noah, Daryl concentrating on keeping them both safe, not trusting this Dawn woman to keep her word, while thinking about all the possibilities about how close or how much he means to Beth. Suddenly a voice breaks him from his thoughts.

"What are you doing up here, little girl?" Daryl feels Beth tighten her grip on his hand and it is all that he needs to know, pulling her closer to him and slightly behind him. "You are meant to be helping with the patients right now."

"I'm looking for Noah." Beth responds and Daryl hears the panic in her voice.

The guy moves closer, causing Daryl to move her more behind him, positioning himself in between them both. "Who are you?"

Daryl grunts a none of your business to the guy which gains a small smile from the guy. 'This guy better watch 'imself.' He thinks, keeping his stance and warning look on his face.

"Well Beth here belongs to Gorman." At that, Daryl sees red and lets go of Beth's hand.

"Like hell she does! She ain't belong to anyone. Shes not some thing you can own, claim!" Daryl says gruffly. He feels a small hand on his back suddenly and flinches slightly. 'Beth...'

"Come on Daryl, we need to go."

Daryl glares at the man before slowly backing up and signaling Beth to go. He feels her move, listening for her breathing and footsteps, focusing on her. Turning a few corners and distancing them both from the guy, Daryl relaxes a little, now that it is just them again but still on edge. Just then he hears more footsteps and whirls around to see a boy close to Beth's age and brown.

"Beth? What you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be helping Dawn?"

Beth hugs the boy tightly, not replying for a minute or so. "Noah, this is Daryl, Daryl this is Noah." She smiles a little which makes Daryl relax a bit but still on edge and ready to protect her if need be.

"The Daryl you are always talking about?! He found you?" Noah says looking at Daryl making him feel nervous.

"Yes the one and only! He did," Beth looks at him now and he smiles a little for her. "Noah, I came to say..."

Noah cuts her off, "You're leaving. It's ok, I have a plan about getting out. It will be easier now." He smiles reassuringly.

Beth looks around cautiously and seeing no one continues. "No...wait we will come back for you ok? We will. Don't risk trying on your own. Wait."

"No Beth, once you have gone, you go. Don't come back here, not for me. I will be fine. Get as far away from here as you can."

Daryl looks at Beth, seeing the look on her face and grunts. "We have a group, we can get them to come get you. Gonna let them know where Carol is anyway. Maybe they can get you too when they come for her, cause they will."

Noah looks at him then, "These people have numbers.. And guns. Lots of them. How are your group going to be able to do that?"

"Our people have been through a lot, they are strong, tough, we have weapons too." Daryl replies with a grunt.

"Alright, so I just wait here, for your people? And what if they cant get me out too?"  
>Daryl goes to respond but Beth speaks first. "They will get you out. They will find a way. Gotta have a little faith Noah. Look we have to go, Dawn only gave me five minutes. Just wait ok? Look after Carol." Beth gives Noah another hug and steps back to Daryl lacing their fingers together again.<p>

Daryl nods to the kid and starts to lead the way back the way they came, at the ready to grab his crossbow at any sign of danger.

The walk back is silent with no disturbances which has Daryl more on edge. They reach the room where Carol is and see Dawn standing there looking down at the woman.

"Dawn?" Beth says getting her attention.

Dawn nods and comes over to them. "Ready then?"

Daryl looks at Beth as she nods. "Yeah.."  
>Dawn looks at Beth momentarily and Daryl feels more uneasy with the look on her face. 'Don't you think about hurting her, bitch.' He thinks, purposely moving his crossbow on his shoulder to warn Dawn to not try anything.<p>

"Are you sure you want to leave? It's safe here...you can both stay." Dawn tries.

Daryl looks at Beth from under his fringe and waits for her reply.

"I want to go. I want to see my family." She looks to Daryl and he smiles slightly at her squeezing her hand once.

"Alright. Come." The older woman says and walks them the way Daryl had come in. But as they got to that door, Daryl can hear those groans that they are so use to hearing now. From what he can make out, there must be at least twenty of them. Beth tenses beside him and he knows she has come to the same conclusion. 'I won't let anything happen to you, Greene. I promise.' Daryl slides his crossbow off of his shoulder and into his hands, before placing it down putting an arrow into it, ready. Looking at Beth, he sees she has the knife in her hand out in front of her, also looking ready. That is when he first realizes that the woman in front of him now, isn't the same one that had been taken that night. He decides to mention something later when they were safe and away from there.

"Good luck Beth. I really hope you make it." Daryl hears the older woman say before she walks back the way they had just come. Alone, just the two of them, Daryl looks at Beth who gives him a small nod and reaches for the handle. He stops her to get a peak out the window at how the walkers are positioned. Making a mental note about where they all are, he nods at her and she opens the door quietly.


End file.
